PlatinumQuest
PlatinumQuest (aka PQ) is a mod that includes many new features, such as water, ice shards, Bubble and Fire Powerups and cannons, along with improved texturing, level design, scenery, new soundtrack, a sound masterkey system similar to Super Mario Galaxy's, and much more. It was developed by The Platinum Team, who also made Marble Blast Platinum (aka MBP). While PQ is technically MBP 2.x.x, it is often seen as a separate mod. Due to the fact that it has taken so long to be released (around 8 years along the development of MBP), a rant topic titled "PQ WHERe" is located in the spam board on the Marble Blast Forums. Five feature spotlights have been shown; The first showed cannons, the second showed ice shards, the third showed water, the fourth showed physics modifying triggers, and the last showed moving items. In Marble Blast Platinum 1.50, four multiplayer levels from PlatinumQuest are available to players who have enough achievements. PlatinumQuest released on July 6th, 2017. It has 7 level divisions: Tutorial, Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced, Expert, Bonus, and Custom. It is available for free for Windows and Mac at marbleblast.com. PlatinumQuest also has new level modes. Below is the list of level modes: * Normal: Make your way to the Finish! (15 official levels) * Gem Collection: Collect all the gems, then head to the finish. (37 official levels) * Gem Hunt: A group of gems will spawn continuously on the map and the marble has to get as many gems as possible before time runs out. (18 official levels) * Gem Madness: All of the gems are present on the map and the marble has to get as many gems as possible before time runs out. Collecting all of the gems will grant the player the Awesome Time. (6 official levels) * Gem Quota: The player must collect a specified amount of gems, but the player can choose to get 100% of the gems. Completing a level with 100% of the gems for the first time will grant the player an achievement. (10 official levels) * Lap Mode: Make laps around the level. (9 official levels) * 2D: Lose a dimension but none of the challenge. (7 official levels) * Consistency: Stay above a speed limit. The level will notify the player if he's too slow, and if nothing is done, the consistency is failed and the marble is sent Out of Bounds. (2 official levels) * Haste: The finish pad activates only with a required amount of speed. (3 official levels) Note: Official levels do not include Bonus levels. Levels Tutorial Levels # Training Wheels # Haphazard # Feeling Frictional # Gems # Fundamentals of Physics # Downhill Skipping # Locomotion # Hunting Around # Sky High Circuit # Rush Hour Beginner Levels # Into the Deep # Trained to Fade # El Titiritero # Unseasonably Cold # Having a Blast # Side-Stroller # Transporter Lock # High Rise, Quick Fall # Racing Spirits # Railgun # Gems Ahoy! # Verticality # Maximo Center # Advanced Techniques # Bubble Cavern # Trial by Fire # Half Pipe Leap of Faith # Downhill and Out of Here!! # Net Force # Hip Pop Step Jump # From Under the Dragon's Wing Intermediate Levels # Gravity Tower # Construction Wonders # Blender: Liquify # Exoplanet # Rickety Race # Triple Trail # Triple Action # Path Finding Folly # Quest Ring # Outlook # Level from a Forgiving Mind # Blender: Chop # Freezing Point # Evaporation # Castle Colossus # Skate Battle Royale # King of the Island # Marbleland # Deep Space Morphway # Race to the Top # Terrace Tundra # Centripetal Force # Assembly Line # Diminishing Returns # Climb and Plummet # Glacier Meadow # Above and Below Advanced Levels # Work in Progress # Terminal Velocity # Be Elusive! # Vibrancy Grounds # Momentum # The Spoils of Serendipity Gardens # Gem Finding Folly # Tricks in the Air # Lupus # Fly the Coop # Shelosh # Dangerous Development # Chilled # Wonky Waters # Child's Play # Nadir # Messing with Physics # Citadel # Lost Islands # Newton's Dilemma # Scouring the Framework # Waves in the Dark # Fire when Ready # Bag of Secrets... # Cannon Sniper # Vice # Versa Expert Levels # Physical Activity # Dependency # Frozen Flames # Hawking's Dilemma # A Bridge Too Hard # Gems of the Deep Blue # Orthogonality # Fault Line # Polymorphism # Fist Bump # Platinum Construction Co. # Blast to the Beat # A Marble's Home is Its Castle # Contractor # Conservation of Momentum # Hydropower # Chasetrack # Musing # Emergency Stopping Only # Miscalculation # Manic Bounce Bonus Levels # Treacherous Pits # Camera Woes # Puzzle 1 - Welcome Lap # Pizzanator # Dizzying Road # Puzzle 2 - Icy Path # Take the Gold # Autobahn # Puzzle 3 - Emblem # Gunnery Practice # Arkanoid # Puzzle 4 - Four Corners # Corner Conquest # Winter and Summer # Puzzle 5 - Double Maze # Unstable Islands # Azimuth # Puzzle 6 - Multi-Layer # Level from a Devious Mind # Jumper # Puzzle 7 - Chaos Theory # Scrum at the Spires # Colored Tile Maze # Puzzle 8 - Sphere # Serendipity Labyrinth # Perseverance # Puzzle 9 - King Minos's Grand Complex # 7-1X: White Noise # Sacred Ground - B1 # Puzzle 10 - I Slide # Arctic Inferno # Minute Minute # Puzzle 11 - Nightmare # Super Secret Puzzle 12? how do i unlock this? Music PlatinumQuest Original Soundtrack Category:PlatinumQuest